As the Internet technologies develop, people increasingly exchange information through the Internet, such as instant messaging, email, blog, bulletin board system (BBS), and video/voice conversation, among others. While information is exchanged through the Internet, exchanging emotion via the Internet has become increasingly desirable. In current communication through the Internet, a user may use some simple symbols, icons or pictures to express his or her mood to other users. For example, “:-)” may express “joy” and “:(” may express “sadness.” Other examples may exist.